How to Smile
by Winston Thacher
Summary: Pain. That's all the girl named Eri knew. But when she attempted to run, she found herself wrapped in an unfamiliar feeling. Despite the danger, those people came to save her. Those heroes... even though her power had always hurt others. Now that she's free, how will the abused Eri react when she stumbles into a notorious villain?
1. Aftermath

_Chapter One: Aftermath_

Waking up, she felt heavy. No matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn't move. Her head was being covered by a green-haired boy. The one she reached out to for help, the one she begged not to go, the one she selfishly clung onto to escape. Despite all the danger involved, he came back. He got hurt, called her Quirk kind and gentle, and even asked her to lend him her power!

Just what kind of hero is he…

Mustering the strength to stand, Eri anxiously looked around. The cracked concrete was cold under her bare feet, smoke towered everywhere, and sirens blared in her ears. She couldn't understand it, all this chaos, all this destruction was… horrible, and it was all her fault. Broken out of her mental anguish by shouting, her red eyes snapped forward to two people pointing in her direction. Eri could only register a familiar feeling of terror as the unknown began to approach.

Trying her best to breathe, she felt the horn on her forehead.

Small.

No… that meant she had no power.

She didn't know how, but she was able to control her Quirk when she fought with the hero. She could tell if people were bad by the look in their eyes, but these people… seemed concerned? Probably for the hero, but what did that mean for her? That thought sprung the young girl into action, turning and running as fast as her legs would go, berating herself for her cowardice.

Eri ignored all the people she passed, yelling for her to stop. The hero was hurt, and Lemillion was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't take it anymore!

'When people get close to me, they get hurt or worse! Maybe it would've been better if I had just done as I was told!' Eri mentally screamed with tear-brimmed eyes, not realizing she had run into an alleyway. 'It's… It's just like when I met them! If I keep running, maybe I'll meet some more nice people!'

With that optimistic thought, she fell back as she bumped into someone. After muttering an apology, all hope faded from her eyes.

Staring at her was a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl in an oversized beige cardigan, the edge of a dark blue skirt peeking out. On her thighs were two green boxes containing knives, another set resting on the blue belt around her waist. Two large cylinders were fitted atop her shoulders, wires connecting to the machine on the girl's back. What it was for, Eri did not know, her mind at a standstill, focus trapped on the sharp, inwardly-slit yellow eyes of the stranger.

"Well, well, aren't you just a cutie!" she delightfully squealed with a wide grin, showing her long canine-like teeth, a fierce pink shadowing her cheeks.

Eri had no response.

She didn't know what to do. The exhaustion from aiding the hero and her run finally caught up with her frail body. Eri had felt helpless many times before, not reacting had become natural in those situations, but somehow, this was different.

Usually, people were cruel and unconcerned with her well-being.

Usually, just quietly letting the pain hurt her rather than others, was normal.

But now, she understood real fear.

The golden cat-like irises of the girl towering over her were overflowing with genuine curiosity. The only thing Eri could do was bring her attention to the stranger's disheveled blonde hair, done-up in two messy buns with wild strands everywhere, the ones framing her face forcing the child back into her gaze. As her hand approached, the only thing the young girl could do was close her eyes and endure whatever pain was coming.

But none came.

"Wow! I love your hair! Such a lovely shade of blue!" the girl bubbly exclaimed as she softly stroked her head.

Huh? Did she say she loved her hair?

Nobody had ever told Eri that before. The way it made her feel… it was just like when she first met the hero! Maybe this person was one too! Even if she did have scary eyes.

"Hey, Toga! Isn't that the 'core-child' boss-man was telling us about?" a strange man in a white and black bodysuit pointed-out as he appeared over the girl's shoulder. Though she didn't know where he came from, Eri was more focused on his torn mask being covered by some cloth.

"Hm? Oh! You're right, Twice! This is the girl he wanted us to get!" she realized, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"You're coming with us, little girl!" he told Eri in an ominously-quiet voice as he reached out.

"First of all, rude!" Toga admonished as she slapped away Twice's hand. "And second, that just sounded creepy. Now, hush for a moment, please," she requested as she pulled off the cloth cover.

"Ah! Toga! I'm going to split!" he cried out as he gripped his head and crouched in front of the wall, Toga gently rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

"Sorry about that," the villainess apologized with a sheepish grin as she knelt before the young child, the genuineness returning. "Let's try this again. What's your name, cutie?"

"E-Eri…"

"Eri! That's a beautiful name! I'm Himiko!" the girl said as she held out her hand, tentatively being shaken. "So, tell me, Eri, what're you doing way out here?"

"I-I was fighting with the hero, and we got hurt. When I woke up, people were coming, and I ran," she explained, hanging her head.

"Don't feel bad," Himiko encouraged, "You have good instincts. It's like my mom used to always say, 'Stranger Danger'…"

"M-Ms. Himiko?" Eri asked after a moment of her trailing off, only to gently get booped on the nose.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," she reassured, "So, where are your parents?"

"P-Parents?" the frail child spoke with a frightened tone as memories flashed through her mind. "I remember Mom… she would read me stories of heroes. One day, I got hurt, and Dad tried hugging to make me feel better, but I got scared… and then, poof. Mom yelled and called me a curse…" Eri recalled, unable to hold back the tears as she threw herself forward.

The young girl stiffened when two arms wrapped around her.

They felt… so warm, just like before.

"What's a Mom?" she asked the villainess's golden eyes.

Caught off by the sudden question, she took a moment. "A Mom is someone who will love you without reason, protect you from anything, support you in everything, and always put a smile on your face," Himiko spoke with a wide grin, hoping it helped the little girl. Though she didn't smile, her eyes did get brighter. A win in her case.

"W-Will you be my Mom?"

Silence.

Silence is what reigned for a few eternal moments, only broken by the inner-ramblings from the oblivious Twice.

"A-Are you sure, Eri?" Toga asked, still trying to process the child's request. "I don't think it's a good idea to ask someone you just met," she reasoned.

"Yes!" she nodded with more resolve than Himiko had heard. "You'll be a great Mom!" Eri declared as she hugged her new parent tighter, burying her face in her chest.

"Alright, but if I'm going to be your mom, the first thing I need to do is find you a dad," the blonde decided as she began stroking Eri's long, soft hair.

With her perceptive senses, she heard approaching footsteps and the voices of heroes, probably a search-party for Eri. Noticing the worry and concern in the child's red eyes, Himiko reassured her with a smile as she continued rubbing her head as she quietly spoke.

"Listen, Eri. I need to go," Toga said as the young girl looked confused. "There are people nearby looking for you. Don't worry, they're good people. They'll make sure you get somewhere safe."

"But why?" Eri asked, tears in the corners of her eyes, "Why can't I go with you?"

"It's not safe where I'm going, and as your Mom, your safety is my top priority!" she exclaimed with a big, toothy grin.

Giving a small nod of understanding, Eri kept her head down, unable to look her in the eye as she asked a lingering question.

"A-Are you a bad guy?"

Silence fell once more before Toga gently booped Eri on the nose again.

"No, I'm a bad girl," Himiko pouted, "Now, go on," she softly urged.

Encouraged by a wave, Eri copied her before running out of the alley.

While Himiko was sad to see her go, she knew it was for the best. She'd be watching out for the young girl in the shadows, while Deku would be the light in her life, so there was no reason to worry. It was only a matter of time until they all met again, of that she was sure. Pulling out her phone, she swiftly clicked on one of the few contacts.

"Hey, Compress! So, sorry to tell you, we weren't able to get ahold of the core child, but I have a pretty good idea where they're taking Mr. Overhaul!" she reported in giddy delight as she heard the one-armed man trying to control his tone. "Yep! That highway is the fastest way to the nearest villain hospital. I'm also pretty sure the "finished product" is with him as well.

But even if it isn't, I'm sure you'll give them a warm welcome, won't you?" Toga asked, her eyes shimmering with the dark undertone as the call ended. Gently taking Jin's hand, she began leading him away from the chaotic aftermath.

Broken out of her many vengeful scenarios by her teammate's mumbling, Tog's face turned a shade of pink as it reminded her of Deku. Her smile becoming that of a lovesick schoolgirl as her daydream continued, she couldn't wait to be reunited with her two favorite people.

The day they could start being a family.


	2. Recovery

_Chapter Two: Recovery_

Feeling heavy as he walked down the white hallway, his complimentary slippers did little to protect him from the cold linoleum tile, not that it could compare to the empty feeling inside. Izuku knew that he should be smiling, but couldn't bring himself to do it. While he was glad for a clean bill of health, the young hero felt even better when Mr. Aizawa informed him that all his friends were okay as well.

He was worried when he heard that shortly after Eri was found, she collapsed with a fever, the doctors figuring it was a side-effect of overusing her abilities. Aside from not being able to visit her, the Pro-hero told him that it was best not to rely on her Quirk since they know so little about it. That put a damper on Izuku's usually cherry mood. What really surprised him was when All Might came to visit Sir Nighteye.

After leaving the former number-one hero to grieve, Izuku went to see his senior, Mirio Togata. Despite breaking down as he said goodbye to his teacher, he was happy and joyful. Even without a Quirk, he decided to fulfill Nighteye's prediction and became an outstanding hero with a smile always on his face.

Leaving without a word, Izuku wandered the halls as he pondered the events and advice given.

"Mr. Midoriya?" a nurse wondered, "Ms. Eri is asking to see you. If you'll follow me, please."

As the door slid open, it revealed the young girl they had tirelessly worked to save. The horn on her head was so small, it was hardly visible from where Izuku was standing. Her red eyes sparkled as they met his jade-green ones.

"Deku!" Eri cried as she outstretched her arms to her favorite hero, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay, Eri?" Izuku asked as he slowly approached.

With a meek nod, she looked around, confused. "Where's Lemillion?"

"Unfortunately, he needed to rest. So sorry," the nurse bowed and left the two alone.

Awkwardly gazing around the room, Izuku couldn't find a topic to bring up. He really wished Togata was here right now, he'd find a way to break the tension in no time. Thankfully, he spotted an assorted fruit basket.

"Do you have a favorite fruit, Eri?" he asked as he swiftly picked his guess. "It's peaches, isn't it?" Izuku exclaimed as he held one up.

"It's apples," she bluntly stated.

"Just like I thought!" he quickly covered as he switched, silently praying for forgiveness as he started cutting it into edible-slices.

"I…" Eri sniffed, "I'm sorry you all had to experience painful things. It's-It's because of me that Lemillion lost his powers…"

"Eri…" the young hero whispered as he began gently rubbing her head, the frail child staring in wonder as their eyes met. "Nobody thinks you caused them painful things. Everyone fought because they wanted to see your smiling face!" Izuku reassured, hoping this time, he would be able to cheer her up.

The wheels turning, she tried to move her face, but couldn't. Even pulling her cheeks didn't seem to work with what Eri wanted.

"I'm sorry, how do you smile again?" she sorrowfully asked.

That struck something in Deku.

'Chisaki's influence! As long as she doesn't know… what it is to be truly happy… what it is to smile…' he somberly thought before he got an idea. "Hey, Eri! Want to come to the Culture Festival?"

"Culture Festival?"

"It's a festival put on by my school! The students set up events and food for other students to enjoy! They'll probably even have candy apples!"

"Candy apples?"

"It's an apple that's been sweetened to the point of becoming candy!" he explained.

"Sweetened…" Eri whispered as she lingered on the word, her eyes sparkling, cheeks red, and a little drool escaping just from the thought.

"So, what do you think, Eri?"

The young girl looked pensive before answering. "Ever since I was being saved… about the people who saved me… I want to get to know them more!" she passionately declared.

"Sounds great! Let's start by getting the okay from the Principal!" Izuku spoke as he turned towards the door.

"W-Wait!" she cried, staring at her lap when the hero met her gaze, unsure what to say. "Deku… what's a Dad?"

"A Dad?" he asked, completely caught off-guard by the question. "Well… let's see… a Dad is someone who takes care of you, and teaches you, things like that…" Izuku answered, hoping that helped Eri's anxiety.

Clenching her small fists, she looked at her hero with determination.

"Deku! Please be my Dad!"

Silence. It blanketed the room, only being wrinkled by the heart monitor and Izuku's stammering mumble storm.

"D-Dad! A-Are you sure, Eri? You don't know anything about me."

"Yes! It has to be you!" she firmly stated, her voice lowering as she stared back at her lap. "It was different… Completely different… up until then, no one had ever touched me like that before… your hands… were kind," the young girl whimpered as tears started to stream down her face.

"Eri…" the hero whispered as he walked closer and began gently rubbing her head. "Okay! If you really want me, I'll be your Dad!" Izuku declared with a smile. As red met jade-green, she couldn't help but cry harder with appreciation. "Even though I'm your dad now, I'm still going to need help taking care of you," he sheepishly admitted.

"That's okay! Mom will be there to help!" she reassured him.

Wait… what?

"Um, Eri? What do you mean when you say 'Mom'?" Izuku nervously asked as she looked just as confused as he did.

"What do you mean? Mom is Mom."

"I meant, what's her name?"

But no matter how hard it looked like she was trying, the young girl's mind was blank.

"I can't remember, but she's pretty!" Eri answered.

"Anything else? Did she say where she goes to school or where she works?"

"No… she did say she was a bad girl, though…" she meekly commented.

"A bad girl, huh?" Izuku chuckled as he imagined the young girl in a black jacket, part of some gang.

"You… won't tell anyone, right, Dad?" Eri asked with sad eyes.

His heroic instincts aside, Izuku knew Eri was strong. So, whoever her Mom was, couldn't be all that bad, right?

"No, if you don't want anyone to know, then it'll stay between us," he reassured with a smile, getting wider as Eri buried her face in his chest.

"I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"That makes two of us," Izuku softly spoke as he began gently rubbing the young girl's head.

"Excuse me, sir," the nurse quietly interrupted as she entered, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"I'm sorry, Eri, I have to go now. Don't worry, I'll be back later."

"Promise?" she asked with tears.

"On my name as a hero," Deku confidently vowed as he extended his hand to her, pinky out. With wide eyes, Eri copied him, their smallest fingers wrapping around each other.

Letting go, she sadly looked at her lap when he was gone, wishing he didn't have to leave.

"You look like you had fun," the nurse noted as she knelt in front of the young child. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked with a Cheshire grin as Eri looked into her eyes, her own growing brighter.


	3. Surprise Visit

Hey, everyone! Sorry, it's been awhile, life's kept me busy!  
First I want to say thank you so much for your patience and for_**100+**_** Followers! That's amazing!  
**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and will continue being patient with me!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Surprise Visit_

It was hard to believe it was real. But it was.

The Culture Festival was near.

While the Sports Festival was widely-viewed to show off U.A.'s Hero courses, the less-regarded Culture Festival was for the General, Support, and Business courses. The class representatives tried their best to control the flow of ideas, but they were all over the place, from food cafes to a petting zoo, even… a strip club. That idea obviously came from Mineta. The only recognition it got was from Izuku, who blamed it on his compulsive note-taking, or from the fact that they're neighbors in the dorms.

In the end, a decision wasn't narrowed down, and if one hadn't been made by the end of the day, Mr. Aizawa told the class they'd have to listen to a public lecture! Iida suggested something to help the students unwind and relax from school life, and surprisingly, Todoroki brought up a live performance and dance. With their program decided, Class 1-A was divided into three teams: Band, Stage, and Dance. And since it was the weekend, they could spend all day practicing.

At least… that was the plan until the outside Dance team was paid an unexpected visit…

"Deku…" a little girl softly spoke.

"Eri!" the young hero realized.

"So cute!" Ochaco exclaimed in a delightful fist-pump.

"What a gweat wittle outfit," Tsuyu cooed in her frog-like manner.

What a great outfit, indeed. Gone was the dirty tan dress for a frilled-collared white dress shirt and a red apron with two large golden buttons on the chest. Under it, she wore gray tights and large tan boots. The young girl's ensemble was accessorized with a small red-strapped messenger bag that sat over her right shoulder, a floral pattern decorating one of the sides.

Not far behind was their eternally-tired homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa. "We got permission from the Principal."

"Eri… oh, the child from the internships! I'm Iida! Nice to meet you!" the Class Rep greeted.

"I'm Mineta! I'm looking forward to meeting you again in ten years!" the resident pervert commented, getting a death glare from the Pro-hero as he hid behind Iida.

"Anyways, she wanted to know if Midoriya wanted to come with us while we're walking around campus," Mr. Aizawa explained as Eri looked up hopefully at her hero.

"Of course, he would!" Mina interjected as she slapped her friend on the shoulder, "Let's take a break! Tea Time!" she said as the Dance team began to disperse.

* * *

As they began to leave the dorms, Eri was quick to latch onto his leg, Izuku noticing how she felt less tense. Since he was so focused on her, he didn't realize they had wandered into the gym.

"Before we start, I'm going to use the restroom…" Mr. Aizawa said as he headed into… the girl's locker room?

While he was perplexed to what he just saw, Izuku only became more confused when Eri followed and pulled him along! His mind still lost, he could only breathe, by the relief that it was empty. The momentary calm he felt was quickly washed away when he heard the showers. Trying to quietly shuffle back, he was stilled by Eri squeezing his hand.

The water stopped.

All the alarm bells were sounding, but any attempt of movement was thwarted by the little girl firmly holding his hand. As he stared at Eri, wondering why she was stopping him from leaving, he realized how her lip was nervously quivering. When she finally met his gaze, she spoke in a quiet voice.

"T-Turn around and c-close your eyes, please…" she requested.

Deku did so with a smile.

After a minute of silence, he was about to call out to her when he heard footsteps. What was Eri doing? Izuku was tempted to peek, but couldn't bring himself to betray the child's trust. As he began going through possibilities, he heard a click.

Wait.

If that was from the door, it couldn't have been Eri! How then? Nobody else was in the room… except for Mr. Aizawa! Now that he thought about it, Izuku hadn't seen him since they entered the locker room. And why would he go into the girl's side? Why was the shower on just now! All those questions were swimming around the young hero's mind, just wishing he had an answer to one of them!

Someone must have been listening, as one pressed itself against his back, a pair of arms snaking around his chest; instincts screaming as One for All crackled to life.

Only to die just as quickly, the person taking a deep breath of his scent. "Izuku…" the feminine voice whispered, sending a chill up and back down his spine. Robotically turning his head, he found yellow cat-like eyes staring back at him. "I'm so happy I get to see you again!" the school-girl squealed as she hugged him tighter.

"Himiko Toga!" he nearly yelled, his voice muffled as her hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shh! I know you're excited to see me too, but you shouldn't be so loud. You don't want anyone to come knocking, do you?" she asked, a dangerous glimmer in her eye as she posed her question.

Slipping away as he turned to face the villainess, he lost his voice and felt his face brighten red as he stared at her.

He had expected her usual haphazard appearance, but not today.

She could've been naked, how she was whenever she deactivated her Quirk.

Instead, she was wearing the worst possible thing… a towel!

After a few awkward, heart-pounding moments, he noticed that Toga's expression turned into a sly smirk, "What's wrong, Izu? See something you like?" the blonde teased as she spread her hands across her body and posed.

Feeling the steam erupting from his ears, he realized a moment too late that he was staring at her long, slender legs, and abruptly turned away. Still feeling ashamed, he didn't do anything when his face was brought back, Toga's hands keeping him in place, eyes wanting him to look at her. From such close proximity, Izuku saw that her hair wasn't in messy buns, but naturally relaxed. Wild strands reached her shoulders, and unevenly-cut bangs framed her face. As she started leaning closer, he jumped back in a defensive stance.

"Yeah, you're right. We probably shouldn't do that here. It would be pretty bad for a young girl to see her parents fighting, ya know?" she agreed with a wide grin, her cheeks blushing pink.

Wait… parents? Young girl?

"Eri!" Izuku realized, his eyes never leaving Toga.

As hers swept over to the lockers, he trailed them, spotting the child trying to discreetly watch them. "It's okay, sweetie! You can come out now!" Toga called as Eri made her way next to the blonde and hugged her leg.

His mouth agape, he tried to think of any other possibility than the obvious one in front of him. While he continued to look on in disbelief, Toga was doing a poor job of hiding her laughter. Taking a peek at Eri, she seemed confused at Izuku's face. Oh, well. It was worth a shot.

Picking up the young girl, she skipped towards the hero, still hopelessly baffled. "You should close your mouth, dear, unless you want bugs to nest?" the villainess advised, locking his jaw.

Broken out of his trance, he was reminded of how close they were. Although his training told him to fight, he was more focused on Eri's sad face.

"Do you not like her?" she squeaked, on the verge of tears.

"I like her!" he quickly said, noticing how the blonde beamed, "I just-"

"He just didn't know I was going to be here," Toga interjected, "I wanted it to be a surprise, and it clearly was!" she explained, trying to control her fit of giggles.

Inclining her head towards him, Izuku couldn't get a word in when Eri grabbed his hand and led him behind the lockers. After a few moments of her quiet humming, she emerged in a standard U.A. girl's uniform. Motioning them with a hand, she stealthily unlocked the door.

"As much as I'd love to hear you gush about how cute I look, you should wait until we're somewhere a little more private," Toga softly spoke as she peeked outside.

* * *

Gathered behind the shadows of the gym, the blonde villainess patiently waited for her beloved to collect his thoughts.

"Why are you really here?" he evenly asked, Eri standing between them.

"I already told you, silly! And if you knew I was coming, you'd find some reason to keep me away!" she pouted, "And don't worry about people recognizing me, a girl's a lot different with her hair down, ya know?" she reassured as she covered the child's ears. "Besides… do you really want Eri to have to watch her Mom being taken away?" she darkly asked, explicitly so by the look in her eyes.

She… had a point. Just being here wasn't a crime.

"Alright," he begrudgingly agreed. "So, where do you two want to see first?"

"I think we both agree that anywhere is fine as long as we're with you!" the blonde spoke with a toothy grin as she wrapped her arms around Eri's chest, the young girl looking at her hero with bright eyes.

With their ward between them, the unlikely trio began wandering the campus, hearing the eagerness of students preparing for the event.

"Grab that nail for me!"

"Wait! Don't stick that poster there!"

"Even though it's a month away, it's so busy!" Himiko exclaimed as she and Eri looked around in curious-wonder.

"Yeah! Everyone's bringing a more Plus Ultra attitude than last year, apparently," Izuku explained as he led them into a building, the atmosphere becoming louder as they came upon an industrial door, "This is… the Support Department!" he dramatically announced, revealing several students working on various types of machines and inventions.

Toga couldn't help but flinch at the volume, covering Eri's ears again as her favorite hero continued his exposition.

"All of the grades hold a technology exhibition together! They always get media attention every year!"

"That's right! The Cultural Festival is the Support team's moment to shine!" a voice behind Deku exclaimed.

Though he was slow to notice her presence, the villainess was already analyzing the grease-stained new girl. Shoulder-length bright pink hair stylized into thick dreadlocks with a pair of red and yellow steam-punk goggles sitting on top. Wearing a plain black tank top and workshop coveralls tied around her waist showed that she was… mature… for her age. What really stood out to Toga were the scope-like lenses in her yellow eyes.

"Is that Hatsu… Wah!" Izuku exclaimed as he finally turned around, spotting a giant domed-robot behind his friend!

"My adorable baby, child number 202!" Mei Hatsume presented with outstretched hands. "A ton of companies will get a look at my little child! I better rear him not to be shy!" she gleefully twirled, her eyes zooming in when she noticed Eri. "Speaking of which, who's this little cutie?" Hatsume wondered as she bounced in front of the two.

Even though the bubblegum bimbo was just as tall as her, Himiko couldn't help but feel envious, her hands slumping down onto the young child's shoulders.

When Izuku started explaining about meeting Eri, his internship, and the subsequent raid on the Yakuza, the Support student seemed bored, stifling back a yawn. It wasn't until his inner-fanboy started raving about his fight with Overhaul regained Mei's interest. Getting lost in their own world, Toga could only pick up bits and pieces of techno-babble as they imagined the scenario with her own babies when she noticed… just how close they were.

"You look like you're having fun, Izu," she spoke with a smile.

He didn't know why, but he felt he'd seen that look and tone of voice before, completely innocent yet underlying danger.

"N-Not a lot!" he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked as she took the smallest step forward, his heart leaping back as far as it could.

Praying for a way out, it came as Mei's invention blew up!

"Baby!" she cried, her classmates calling for the extinguisher and complaining about another malfunction; the two caretakers wisely nudging Eri away from the madness.

* * *

As they stopped, Izuku didn't realize how late it had gotten, or how they ended up in front of the dormitory!

"Wow, Izuku! Bringing me home after the first date! So forward," Toga grinned as his face exploded red, Eri staring in confusion.

"Strawberry?" she asked as the villainess burst out in laughter, lovingly pulling her back for a hug.

"A-Anyways, you should probably go before someone sees you," Izuku advised, trying to cool off.

"I don't think so, mister!" Himiko exclaimed as she pointed her finger at him. "Not only is this the second time you've tried to get rid of me, but you already brought me this far anyway!" she accused,

"I think I deserve to see your room," she demanded as she turned her head away, faint pink dusting her cheeks. While he was stunned silent, Eri stared into him hopefully, clearly eager to see her Dad's room.

A mother-daughter united front… For the love of All Might, that wasn't fair!

Surrendering to their desire, the young hero began discreetly leading the two into the U.A. dorms. As they snuck upstairs, Izuku was gratefully surprised to find the Common room empty, his classmates either still out or already asleep.

"My Izuku isn't just a fan-boy… he's an otaku!" Toga gushed, looking around at all the All Might-themed decor. So much red! It was a little too flashy for her taste, though.

His beet-red face didn't last when Eri gave a running-hug to his waist, her eyes still sparkling the moment she entered. Hugging her back, he gave the biggest smile he could.

Seeing her trying her best to copy him, she gave up, burying her face in his chest instead. It was the thought that counted.

"So, Eri…" Himiko began as she gently pulled her onto the bed, "Will you… be okay with this? What did you think?" she asked as Izuku joined them, both patiently waiting.

"I don't really know… but… So many people are trying their hardest. So I want to know how that will turn out," the young child answered, giving the parents endearing smiles.

Rubbing the girl's hair, Toga realized how dusty it felt, picking up the faint smell of oil. "Hey, Izuku, it's not a problem if Eri takes a bath before we leave, right?"

"Not at all, just give me a minute," he replied, hastily making his way to the bathroom.

Swapping places, it was only a few moments before Toga came back, taking one last look at the open door. Better safe than sorry. "So… what's your relationship with that Support girl?" she asked with her innocent smile.

"I-I think a better question would be… How do you know Eri?" he replied, surprised at how well he was holding together.

"I asked first, Izuku!" Himiko snapped, her voice ladled in warning, eyes slithering open, the predatory gaze daring him to try avoiding the question again.

"Hatsume's just a friend! She just doesn't have any concept of personal space or interests outside of Support items!" the young hero explained, feeling ashamed for how blunt that sounded.

"Fine…" the blonde pouted, "At least she's not competition…"

"Where did you meet Eri?" Izuku pointedly asked.

"Oh! That was after the fight with Overhaul! She was afraid because heroes were coming after her. We talked for a little, then I nudged her back your way."

"What did you two talk about?" but the only answer Toga gave was a shrug and coy smile.

"Come on, Izu! Girls are allowed to have a few secrets!"

As much as he didn't want to… Izuku knew he had to ask the million-yen question.

"Are you… Eri's Mom?"

The biggest, most excited smile spreading on the villainess's face was all the confirmation needed, reinforced by the shaking fists brought to her reddened cheeks.

"Oh, I knew my smart Izu would be able to figure it out!" Himiko squealed as she poked his chest, then again… and again, resting her palms flat as she got closer. "Brains and brawn are a nice combination…" she purred as she began rubbing against him, her cat-like eyes glazed over as they met his jade ones, her cheeks a deep red.

He didn't know what to do.

He was a hero, and she was a villain, so it should've been obvious, but the circumstances were… different.

He didn't have any experience with girls, aside from Uraraka and Hatsume.

Coming back to reality, he failed to realize Toga had wrapped her arms around him… or that her face was so close to his! As she inched closer, his eyes locked on her parted lips, his heartbeat getting louder with each passing second. While the inevitable flashed through his mind, it was dashed when her cheek brushed his and heard her soft voice.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" the villainess sorrowfully spoke, swiftly pulling away before Deku could respond, taking a moment before she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back with Eri against her shoulder, her lovely bluish hair still wet. "Is there anything you want to say before we go, sweetie?"

Looking at him with tired eyes, Eri let out a small yawn before asking her question, "What… are you doing for the festival, Dad?"

"We're doing a dance party with live music! I'll be dancing!" he excitedly answered, her eyes widening in vague understanding and intrigue.

As the young child lazily held out her arms, Izuku gladly accepted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently rubbing her back until she was soundly asleep, Toga quietly watched the adorable interaction. After a few minutes of bliss, she unlocked the window and jumped off the veranda! Looking over, he saw that she was already walking back with a ladder! Gently handing Eri over, he watched as they descended, vanishing into the night. Flopping on his bed, the exhaustion of the day hit him all at once. It was just one bombshell after another!

First, a villain was able to sneak onto campus!

Then, the young girl who finally got to experience the outside world was treating said villain in a paternal way!

Though he didn't know much about Toga, her personality definitely tipped him-off that she could show up at any time. And if a League member was discovered, it'd put the school on high alert!

Despite the craziness of the day, it was something the young hero could only accept. His mind was foggy with all those weighty-thoughts, not fighting his body shutting down for rest.

* * *

The next day, Midoriya tried to act casual but found it difficult with his classmates surrounding him and asking about his day with Eri. Thankfully, the door opened, his friends hurrying to their seat as Mr. Aizawa began to address them.

"Alright, settle down. Now, aside from the Cultural Festival, you'll also need to start preparing for your next group project…"

For a moment, Midoriya's mind went blank as his face paled.

"The Cohabitation Experiment."

* * *

left it on another cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Let me know with a **Review!**

I know I didn't recognize it before, but I can't believe this story is being** Followed **by** Sewrtyuiop (Soup)! **If you haven't heard of him, I highly recommend you check out his stories**Inked**and**Toxic Temptations****!**

**Lassemista.A1:**** "**_This feels like an obvious trope, but I've never seen anything like it! Please update or let us know if you've decided not to. You're my only source to such a fun plot line, so please continue!_**"**

**By trope, I'm assuming you mean ****Found Family****?  
Though it may be obvious, it's one of the most popular tropes used in fiction. A band of 'outcasts' comes together and creates a family of pure love as we tag along on their wondrous adventure.  
I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, as simple as it may be.**

**Dragonstone34H:**** "**_Hi there! I absolutely loved your fic, and would like to invite you to the IzuToga server, you already have a few fans over there, myself included! We would be honored to have you!_**"**

**Thank you so much for the invite! Glad to be apart of it!  
I hope you and everyone else can continue to enjoy my work!**


	4. Closing the Gap

I'm back! I'm **SO **sorry for the long wait! I didn't realize that it's been _three months_ to-the-day since I last updated! Thank you for your patience :)  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Four: Closing the Gap_

Stunned silence was the only way to describe Class 1-A after their homeroom teacher's monotone announcement.

Aside from his own pale face, Izuku watched baffled at some of his classmates' reactions. Uraraka's face had exploded red, eyes swirling like she was going to pass out at any moment! Kacchan was exasperated, the vein on his forehead twitching, anger welling to explode. It also didn't help that he could feel Mineta shivering in excitement behind him, tears of joy threatening to spill out.

Before anyone could utter a word, the door suddenly slid open, the person strutting in was the last Izuku wanted to see.

What she was wearing… could only be described as a dominatrix. A black leather breastless leotard with vertical red gemstones from the collar to midriff over a white bodysuit. Translucent black thigh-high stockings connected to her gold-studded red utility belt, and black knee-boots. A small red mask outlined her sky-blue eyes, and a handcuff on each wrist, it could only be… the R-rated hero, Midnight!

Izuku couldn't help but blush when he saw her, recalling an earlier conversation with Mineta during the first term's final exam. Impressed with how the grape-wonder used his own fan-boy knowledge to win, he was hoping to get some insight for his hero notes, but the information was… less than ideal.

"Midnight will be explaining how the Cohabitation Experiment is going to work," Mr. Aizawa explained before laying down for a nap.

"Right! Since we've already covered Sex Ed with Recovery Girl…" she smiled at the collective groan and red faces from the mortifying experience. "We've decided that now would be a good time to slowly transition the knowledge you've been given into practice." the grin on the R-rated hero only got bigger as she watched some students squirm.

Now, then! The following pairs were decided by Aizawa and myself based on personality assessments!" Midnight announced as the board lit-up behind her.

**Yuga Aoyama x Koji Koda**

**Eijiro Kirishima x Mina Ashido**

**Fumikage Tokoyami x Tsuyu Asui**

**Tenya Iida x Mezo Shoji**

**Mashirao Ojiro x Toru Hagakure**

**Denki Kaminari x Kyoka Jiro **

**Rikido Sato x Hanta Sero**

**Shoto Todoroki x Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Katsuki Bakugo x Minoru Mineta**

Stunned couldn't even begin to describe the atmosphere of the classroom. An earthquake could've happened, and it still wouldn't faze the frozen teenagers. The only sound was the subtle, awkward gazes to partners and steam erupting from shocked faces. But not Izuku.

He wasn't sure what stopped first; his heart, brain, or ability to breathe, as he repetitively read the last set of names.

**Izuku Midoriya x Ochaco Uraraka**

Against his better judgment, he glanced over to his friend. As her eyes started drifting in his direction, Izuku snapped forward, content with staying still as they rode out the roller-coaster of events. Whether it was a good thing or not, his childhood friend was the one who brought everyone back to reality.

"What the hell! Why am I paired with the grape?" Bakugo exclaimed.

"The assessments weren't only for compatibly, but also a lack of. For those not paired with the girls, we were thinking of fostering relationships between you boys!" no one missed the sly look on Midnight's face or dared to ask her meaning.

"Now, I expect you boys to be gentlemen and help the young ladies move!" she noted before the bell rang, "Behave yourselves! Class dismissed!"

* * *

In the dorms, no one dared breach the uncomfortable topic permeating them all. Everybody wanted a brave soul to step forward but couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"Class sure was… interesting today, wasn't it?" Uraraka asked.

"Indeed. With everything we've experienced thus far, it amazes me that U.A. can still think of ways to catch us off-guard!" Iida agreed.

"So… what should we do now?" Kaminari wondered, trying his best not to look at Jiro.

"I know, I know!" Mina exclaimed as she waved her hand, "After everyone moves their stuff, we should have another Room Presentation contest!"

The idea was quietly met. Some of the boys refused to look at each other, recalling the embarrassment and disappointment from last time.

Reading the room, the resident alien spoke again, "Don't worry, guys! We'll only do the boy-girl pairs this time!"

While this seemed to alleviate their uncertainty, the distant explosive blond put-in his two cents. "If you bring anything perverted or talk about my room, I'll squash you, grape," Katsuki growled to his terrified partner.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Toru cheered.

Moving Uraraka's things wasn't hard, insisting what little she brought was more than enough. While it did hurt to shelve-away some of his All-Might memorabilia, it was worth it. When they finished, it was still clearly Izuku's room, but Ochaco's welcoming touch of an assortment of cookies and tea gave it a more homey feel.

Home. That made the green-haired hero think of Eri. She couldn't stay in the hospital forever, so where would she go? Those thoughts were brought to a halt when Mina burst into their room, announcing it was time for the competition, ushering Uraraka and himself out.

While he didn't resist, Izuku's mind stayed with the young girl, eventually straying to her blonde mother…

* * *

"Phew! Finally done…" Toru sighed as she plopped on the couch.

While it hadn't taken too long to go through-all the pairings, Iida insisted on showing his room with Shoji. Though it looked like the only addition was Shoji's bed, Iida implored that it was agreed upon to demonstrate the fundamental-stylish balance of a model student and a minimalist… or something to that effect.

It also didn't help that Mina had brought out the tally box as soon as they got back to the main room. As his classmates were voting, Izuku's analytical mind was going through the five other combinations, putting his relationship with them aside.

While he was still baffled by how Todoroki's Japanese-style room seemed to be built different from the standard, he was more shocked by how little came from Yaoyorozu. Another great mystery was how they were able to move-in her massive bed, but a desk lamp and quill pen added a flair of elegance that could only come from her.

Kaminari's room reflected his own style but was willing to move his hat and magazine racks to the closet for the sake of Jiro's guitars. At least, he hoped that's why there were moved. Izuku had a feeling that Kaminari tried to protest or suggest Jiro bring something else, or even more, her fearsome suggestion being her Earphone Jacks. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Ojiro was a simple boy, nothing abnormal to be found in his private dwelling. That was before Toru. Now, thanks to a pink rug and a stuffed animal here and there, it resembled a brother-sister dynamic.

Tokoyami's room was dark, so it was hard to see much. All they could make-out of Tsu's was a lily-pad printed waterbed.

Broken out of his musings by Mina rapping her knuckles against the table, she looked more-than ready. Everything was quiet as she counted the votes. "And the winner of the second Room Presentation contest is…" she paused, nobody breathing a sound. Unfortunately, her answer was a high-pitched squeal, the decision obvious. "Us!" Pinky declared as she dropped the box and ran over to Kirishima.

"Hell yeah! Team Manly-pink for the win!" he exclaimed with a high-ten.

While he was a little disappointed he and Uraraka didn't win, Izuku was glad his vote counted. Without the punching bag and clutter of moving boxes left a lot of space, probably so Mina could practice dancing. The addition of her fuchsia-pink drapes was simple, yet the design left the manly-feel Kirishima loved.

After all the excitement had died down, Iida reminded everyone how late it was. Noticing how nervous Izuku seemed, Ochaco decided to make him something special.

"Green tea really calms you down, huh?" she blissfully sighed as they relaxed on his couch, a cup in hand.

"Definitely," he agreed.

Staring into her drink, she realized something. "You know what, Deku? Whenever I see green tea, I can't help but think of you."

Izuku couldn't fight back the small blush before he spoke. "Really? I think of you too, Uraraka," he admitted.

A bout of red covered her pink-cheeks as she started laughing. "That's right, now that you mention it! Maybe my last name could be Midoriya, then I'll be "Ochaco Midoriya'."

Their eyes went blank, letting what was said sink in.

After a few moments, the brunette quickly hid behind her hands. "I-I'm sorry, Deku! I didn't mean to suggest that, I swear!" Uraraka cried as she floated away, leaving Izuku confused by what she meant.

"I-It's okay, Uraraka! So, please, calm down!" he pleaded, trying his best to grab her before she hit the ceiling.

After releasing her Quirk, they both had to deal with the awkward atmosphere left in the wake. Thankfully, they agreed to call it a day and go to bed before the Class Representative reminded them of lights-out. Unfortunately, that brought up another problem.

Even though Ochaco had brought her sleeping bag, Izuku was worried he might roll-off. When he offered his bed, she got all red, insisting he didn't need to do that for her.

"W-What if we… s-shared my bed?" the young hero suggested.

He wasn't sure what force compelled him to ask but just prayed that Uraraka wouldn't be offended or yell at him.

"H-Huh? S-Sure. I mean, if we stay-up much longer, Iida would probably get mad at us," she reasoned.

Yes! The problem was solved… well, theoretically. As slow and awkward as he felt, Izuku moved and patiently waited for his friend to get comfortable. Slipping in next to her, he pulled the covers over them.

Though it could fit two people, it was very apparent to Izuku how close they were. He wasn't sure how long they were staring, but he started leaning towards her.

Whether of his own volition or drowsiness, he didn't know. It just felt… natural.

As their faces were about to touch, Uraraka bolted upright. "Sorry, Deku! I, uh, forgot my night gloves!" she apologized before quickly leaping out of bed and through the door.

Now that he was awake for the moment, so were his earlier thoughts. While he was pressed to go along with Toga's plan, the young hero strangely found that he wasn't bothered by her presence. Yes, she was a villain, but… he saw something different. Kind, caring, happily laughing without a care in the world.

Nothing like the blood-crazed, suspected serial killer.

Just a normal, love-struck girl.

Flashes of her care-free smile and Eri's genuine curiosity spread a warm feeling in his heart. With that comfort in mind, Izuku was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who read this chapter!

Be sure to **Review** to give your thoughts and feedback, it really means a lot!

And make sure you **Follow** to be notified of when I update!

**Fun Fact:**** Midoriya **contains the kanji for "green" and **Ocha** means "tea", leading some fans to name the **Izuku x Ochaco **ship as _**Green Tea**_.

**Spread the word!**

**Rest in Peace** to one of my Favorite stories, **Nothing** by **Starstorm2112-2**, the inspiration of How to Smile.  
I can only hope to make my story as great as theirs. I suggest checking out another great story, **Power**.

**Reviews **from Chapter 3

**Chookine123:**** "**_I am so happy that you updated this story! I feel the character interactions are spot on and you should feel proud!_**"**

**Thank you so much! I've been wondering whether I've been writing Himiko right or making her OOC.  
Glad to know I should be proud!**

**EndlessChains:**** "**_A well done chapter. The cultural festival preparations were well done as the classes go about getting the stalls ready as well as plan on what they are going to be doing. It was adorable and endearing when Eri made her appearance as well as wanting Izuku to be the one to walk around with her. It was quite surprising that Himiko was able to infiltrate UA quite easily. Despite all the tension that Izuku was feeling throughout the day, it was a endearing scene to see all three walk around and look around all that took place. Kind of amusing how Himiko was jealous of Mei though. The brief conversation between Izuku and Himiko was interesting as Izuku tries to understand her a bit more as well as now knowing who Eri's mama is. He is in quite the pickle though. The Cohabitation Experiment sounds so ominous when written at the end. Thank you. Keep up the good work._**"**

**Thank you, EndlessChains. Your constant support on each chapter means a lot to me!**

**I was hoping the interaction between Himiko and Mei would be funny, despite how brief it was. I'm also glad that I got the ominous hanger I was looking for!**

**You rock!**

**Im The Person:**** "**_Are you implying Toga GAVE BIRTH to Eri? She's too young to do that… unless you're also implying Toga was r ped when she was younger or something. I dunno, I'm confused._**"**

**I had to read this a few times. I can only assume this is a troll Review, or you jumped into the story here…  
It's all explained in Chapter 1.**

**A Fan:**** "**_AMAZING. I have read a couple IzuToga stories with the Found Family trope, but they are always dropped, riddled with grammar issues, bad story flow, etc etc. This one is unique(ish), with Eri being here( I did read another villain IzuToga with Eri but it was all already established so it wasn't cute) and Izu being a model Hero and Toga still being Toga. I have read almost every IzuToga story on Ffnet with the exception of multipairing fics,so I can confidentially say, this is better than at least 70% of other IzuToga fics from the writing standards alone. I look forward to more, thanks for writing._**"**

… **I can't even express how I feel. Just… Thank You.**

**As a writer, you usually worry if your craft is any good because you're constantly comparing it to others, whether it be Fan-fiction or published novels. And to hear it being praised like this is tremendous. Again, thank you.**

**Also, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know the villain IzuToga story this reminds you of.**


End file.
